


S.O.S.

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a particularly bad fight, Spidey is all injured, torn up and surrounded by police. In a daze he makes a call for clothes and help getting out without being seen. He ends up calling deadpool by mistake. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> An other oldie, hope you all like it

 

He cursed inwardly, his entire body aching as he pushed himself away in the shadows of the roof, his hands trembling barely working due to the pain in his body. The cops were looking for him to, with a chopper even, luckily he found himself a shielded place, but he needed help, he could barely see due to the after effect of the blast. He would have been able to avoid it normally, but he had used his body to shield a group of kids he hadn’t been able to bring to safety if he had avoided the blast completely.

He took out his phone and counted the times down in his contacts since he could barely read the screen at the moment, his eyes should recover soon, but his back was going to keep him out of business for a while. He just hoped he dialed the right persons number for his emergency text message he had programmed, clothes and first aid requested.

He tucked the phone away again and closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain in his back. Listening to the sounds around him, soon he could hear footsteps, but his spidey sense was not going off, so it must be someone familiar. The heavy footsteps from the boot echoed through the silence.

“Hey there baby boy, I dropped karaoke night for you…”

The cheery silly voice made him groan, wrong contact very much a wrong contact, oh well… luckily it was at least someone he could rely on… sort off. He opened his eyes blinking a few times till his vision cleared up some, he didn’t heal as fast as some of the other heroes, but he recovered quicker than a normal person, luckily his vision was mostly to normal.

He looked at the scarred face of his contact who wore a normal black hoody, a brown leather jacket over it and torn jeans with combat boots under them. He never really managed to not stare when faced with the merc’s face, Wade Wilson wasn’t exactly pleasant to look at and the scars constantly changed and shifted, every time he’d see him without a mask some of the old scars would have faded and new ones would have taken their place.

“I am sorry Wade, I meant to contact someone else…”  
“Well I am here now, brought you everything you asked for Spidey…”

He felt the merc’s hands check his burned skin and take out a knife, cutting the fabric off him and gently checking the wound, it surprised him how careful the merc could be, Wade wasn’t exactly known for his good care. Then again, the man had been a soldier as well, he probably dealer with a fair deal of explosions in his days in the army.

He winced a few times in pain, before hearing Wade chuckle as he pealed of the ruined spiderman costume. He couldn’t really understand why, until he realized he was wearing his Avengers boxer brief. He turned a deep red as he felt Wade remove the fabric that was singed.

“Good thing you treated your suit not to burn, it tore from the rubble allowing your skin to bruise and burn, but at least the fabric isn’t stuck in the burns.”

The merc said in a serous manner before snorting about his boxers again, taking out the first aid kit and tending to his burned back for him, using a cold, but pleasant cream on his back before bandaging it up as well.

“Poor Baby boy, you know maybe I should kiss you to make you feel better…”

“Don’t you even dare and try Wade, I can still web your ass up.”

“Awww but the baby boy needs help getting dressed all pretty.”

That tone of voice never ceased to piss Peter off and if he had been in a better state he’d have punched the merc. He ground his teeth annoyed and from the pain while the man dressed him in some slacks and a button down as well as a black hoody with a scarf that covered most of his mask, all lose clothing that wouldn’t press on his wounds before offering him a bottle of water and some pills.

“Take them, they’ll help…”

It was unbelievable how quick Wade could jump between the most annoying person in the world and a caring friend, though he doubted Wade saw himself as one. He took the pills and drank the bottle before getting up again, stumbling slightly at first, but a hero got used to being in pain after a few over powered enemies.

“Well then Spidey, shall I escort you home and play doctor with you?”

“You can help me home, but if you as much as try anything funny Wade I am calling shield on you, you’re still on the wanted list…”

“Awww, you’re no fun partner…”

He suppressed the need to shout ‘We’re not partners’ in the merc’s face since he did come here to help him even though he had had plans of his own. He leant on the merc slightly when they were on the street, people would most likely think he’s a drunk being brought home. He didn’t mind since it was better then getting in trouble. He groaned when he got to his messy apartment and Wade put him in bed.

“Shall I have a sleepover spidey?”

“Get the hell out Wade”

“Awwwww but I can be your sexy nurse…”

“Get out!”

He watched the merc pout and get up with a sigh as he headed for the door dragging his feet, showing his reluctance in every inch he moved.

“Hey Wade, thanks… for saving my butt again…”

The man stopped in the door and looked over his shoulder with a bright smile for a moment before leaving him alone, though he could swear he heard Wade sing on the hallway, before he went out cold from exhaustion and pain.


End file.
